Vietnam People's Army
The Vietnam People's Army (Quân Đội Nhân Dân Việt Nam) is an enemy and multiplayer faction that appears Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there are several levels where North Vietnamese soldiers are fighting the player: "S.O.G.", "The Defector", "Crash Site" and "Payback". They are; however, not the main enemies in the game. They are usually seen wearing tan uniforms, along with a green pith helmet or a communist cap, looking similar to that of the WWII-era Japanese military cap and in multiplayer, they can be seen wearing bandannas around their neck. Every hat or helmet has the communist star on a badge in the center, showing their affiliation with Communism. Unlike the Viet Cong guerrillas, they have a standard uniform, since they are an actual army. At times, they appear to have a better strategy at flanking and attacking the player than the Viet Cong. They also show a great courage in charging out at the player and NPCs. They are nonetheless a formidable opponent since they usually attack in a great deal of numbers, making it difficult for the player to shoot them all. Weapons For the most part, their armory is the same as the Soviet Armed Forces armory, but lacking the variety of the latter group. They also have lesser variety of their Viet Cong counterparts. *AK-47 *RPK *RPG-7 *SPAS-12 *FN FAL *Dragunov *Makarov *Skorpion *PPSh-41 (DS version) *PPS-43 (DS version) Vehicles *T-55 *MiG-17 *BTR-60 *PT Boat *Sampan Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the North Vietnamese Army is a playable multiplayer faction, and appears in three maps: Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Jungle BO.jpg|Jungle Bare Load Screen Hanoi BO.jpg|Hanoi Bare Load Screen Cracked BO.jpg|Cracked Character Models Nva lightweight.png|NVA Lightweight model Ghost NVA.png|NVA Ghost model Flak Jacket NVA.png|NVA Flak Jacket model Hardline NVA.png|NVA Hardline model Quotes Multiplayer Announcer Battle Dialog Gallery nva attack.png|An NVA soldier attacking a Marine in Khe Sanh. Note how he holds his gun like a Banzai Charger. NVA Flag BO.png|The NVA flag. Vietnam People's Army The Defector BO.jpg|NVA soldiers firing at American soldiers in Huế. Vietnamese Soldiers S.O.G. BO.jpg|NVA soldiers fighting USMC in trenches. Vietnamese Flamethrower BO.jpg|NVA Flamethrower. Vietnamese Soldiers BO.jpg|NVA soldiers attacking US Military base in Khe Sanh. Vietnamese Soldier S.O.G. BO.jpg|NVA Soldier in "S.O.G." Vietnamese Soldier BO.jpg|NVA soldier in "S.O.G." Burning_NVA_soldier_S.O.G._BO.png NVA_soldier_being_killed_The_Defector_BO.png Trivia *Along with the Viet Cong, the NVA seem to speak a mix of real and broken Vietnamese. On occasion, they speak random gibberish, like the NVA Loudspeaker in the "The Defector". In addition, instead of saying "grenade" in Vietnamese, which is lựu đạn, they may strangely say grenade in English. *In the campaign, they wear light tan uniforms, but in multiplayer they wear what appears to be Viet Cong uniforms. *The NVA appear in all the Vietnam set missions in single player other than "Victor Charlie", they can be seen (and shot at) running among a hill and in a PT Boat in "Crash Site", and their bases are attacked by the player whilst controlling a Mi-24 Hind in "Payback". *A MiG-17 plane with the logo of the Vietnam People's Air Force can be found in the level "Operation 40" in a hangar when the player first rappels down the hill to during the airfield attack. *In the level "S.O.G.", when shooting the NVA soldiers in the hills, the ones running to the side, not the ones shooting at the Marines in the trench, they fall down in the same fashion as the soldiers in the first Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. These are known as "drones", simply being sprites used to flesh out a scene without being detrimental to the game's performance. *On the GKNOVA6 website, one can see a group of dead zombies that look very similar to a North Vietnamese soldier. It also resembles a Vietnamese civilian that can be found in "The Defector". This can be seen on the screen in the lower right hand corner. Video COD Black Ops NVA full Theme|The NVA theme Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Factions